All I Wanted
by despicableliz
Summary: Dormir no sofá, assistir Roman Holiday e tomar leite gelado costumava ser legal quando era no seu apartamento.


Ela ouviu a porta batendo e considerou perder a cabeça por um instante, mas, em vez disso, sussurrou um "pense em mim" baixinho. "Pense em mim, por favor," ela rezou.

Ele a com tanto cuidado... Como se ela fosse um gatinho temperamental e bonitinho. Um animalzinho de estimação. Ele não a tratava como se ela fosse sua noiva. Ele não a tratava como se ela fosse o amor da sua vida.

Ou sua musa inspiradora, como ele um dia já a chamou.

Uma vez ela até chegou a se ajoelhar, numa brincadeira. E ele, sem tirar os olhos das tirinhas do jornal, passou a mão em sua cabeça.

Ino se sentia tão envergonha o tempo todo.

Tudo o que já fora um sonho, soava como um pesadelo e ela não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma.

Ela ouviu a porta batendo. E finalmente começou a chorar.

Sempre fora uma garota vaidosa e gananciosa. Fora criada assim, não tinha o que negar. Queria mais e queria melhor. E sempre teve o que queria, tanto do mais quanto do melhor.

Agora ela só queria ele. Irônico como parecia ser a única coisa que não teria.

.

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**

**I'll beg you nice from my knees**

**When the world treats you way too fairly**

**It's a shame, I'm a dream**

(_Pense em mim quando você estiver fora, quando você estiver lá fora_

_Eu irei te implorar de joelhos_

_Quando o mundo te trata de uma forma tão razoável_

_É uma vergonha, eu sou um sonho)_

.

Talvez ela devesse ir embora. Em quanto ele não estava. Assim ela não veria seu rosto, nem o ouviria pronunciar seu nome. Assim ela não mudaria de ideia.

Respirou profundamente duas vezes em frente ao espelho, e com um coque nos cabelos louros, encarou a decisão como tomada. Percorreu inúmeras vezes o próprio apartamento. Recolhendo algumas camisetas jogadas, coletando lembranças perdidas. E, sobretudo, atrás de pistas — como fora parar ali naquele buraco tão fundo?

Duas horas da manhã no relógio e os olhos dela nas paredes da sala; no piso de madeira; na mesinha isolada em que ele desenhava; na televisão que ela decorará; no sofá-poltrona verde e manchado de café.

Havia lembranças vagando naquelas mesmas paredes ridículas que os dois _pintaram_ jogando baldes de tinta.

Algumas corriam no piso/ator. Tinha feito muito bem o papel de cama quando está parecia estar muito longe.

As lembranças caiam dos seus olhos em forma de lágrimas quando ela chegava perto da mesa em que ele desenhara várias personagens baseadas nela.

A tevê que a qualquer momento iria começar a passar reprises de Friends mesmo que desligada.

Ah, e o sofá, que se ela olhasse rapidamente, assim meio de lado, poderia ver os fantasmas dos dois, enroscados a ponto de não saberem cadê o próprio pé.

Caiu no sono ali mesmo.

Acordou sete horas da manhã, se serviu de um copo de leite gelado em um daqueles copos com o Darth Vader estampado e ligou o aparelho televisivo.

Audrey Hepburn cortava os longos cabelos no canal TCM, e ela mudou de canal imediatamente, quase tremendo. Encarou sem expressão alguma a vendedora de joias do canal de compras aleatório no qual ela caiu e lentamente se obrigou a voltar para Roman Holiday.

Ele tinha a levado para assistir aquele filme em seu primeiro encontro e desde então tinha sido seu filme favorito. Porem, nunca tinha assistido sem ele, até agora.

"Eu te amo" escapou de seus lábios, surpreendendo a si mesma. "Eu te amo" ela disse de novo, dessa vez fingindo que ele estava encolhido no canto do sofá, todo meias e dengos.

Até o final do filme, ela já estava chorando de novo, não da forma bonitinha com a qual sempre chorava. Sobre o tapete felpudo, os olhos dela ardiam e ela limpava o nariz no punho do moletom. Até tudo bem. Mas ela dormiu de novo.

E sonhou.

.

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**

**And fall asleep on the couch**

**And wake up early to black and white re-runs**

**That escaped from my mouth**

_(__Acho que eu vou percorrer meu apartamento algumas vezes_

_E cair no sono no sofá_

_E acordar cedo para reprises em preto e branco_

_Que escaparam da minha boca)_

.

Sonhou que Sai a pegou pelas mãos.

Era os dois atualmente, o que não fazia muito sentido. Sai nunca a pegava pelas mãos agora. Apenas quando ela se embebedava quando era ignorada, e ele a levava e a deitava no quarto como uma criança.

Ela estava vestida com uma calça moletom e uma camiseta justa, ambos cor de rosa (a palavra "BILLABONGB" estampava o seu traseiro e "JUICY" os seus seios). Os seus cabelos louros e compridos, estavam opacos e presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Ela se sentiu como se tivesse saído de uma reality show de donas de casa do subúrbio.

Ele estava quase do mesmo jeito – ele nunca mudara radicalmente o modo que se vestia. Só que agora que era um desenhista conhecido, usava roupas de marca. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preto de caimento perfeito, em vez de moletom. Uma camiseta azul de gola V que costumava o dobro só por causa de sua etiqueta, em vez daquelas que ele mesmo fazia em casa. Um tênis de uma edição especial de Star Wars da Nike, em vez de seus velhos All Star brancos.

Eles estavam em uma rua completamente cinzenta e vazia. Só que de acordo com o que iam andando, o tempo parecia regressar. As roupas iam mudando. Os penteados. As expressões no rosto. Os estados de espírito.

No outro lado da rua, depois de a atravessarem inteira eles já estavam completamente diferentes.

Jovens e bonitos. Sorridentes. Completamente apaixonados.

Ela com os cabelos soltos ao vento, lisos, compridos, louros e brilhantes. Seus olhos azuis estão radiantes. O vestido preto estilo tubinho e risca de giz lhe caia perfeitamente. Ligeiramente mais alta que ele, por causa de seus elegantes sapatos altos.

Ele com os cabelos pretos e charmosamente bagunçados caindo nos olhos. Seus olhos castanhos escuros com aquele ar divertido que brigava por espaço com aquele ar de gênio ou louco, vestido como um perfeito Marty McFLY moderno.

E mesmo estando em sonho, ela reconhecia aquilo tudo. Era o começo. Ela o idealizou a puxando até ali.

Queria segui-lo para o começo, quando tudo era tão simples que bastava ficarem sentados vendo um filme antigo e comendo uma pipoca.

Mesmo que tudo estivesse caindo lá fora. Mesmo que ela fosse uma garota aparentemente fútil e sem profundidade. Uma loirinha linda e popular. Mesmo que ele fosse um rebelde sem causa e sem dinheiro. Um garoto brilhante, mas que não dava à mínima.

Reviver o começo. A primeira mão na perna, tão ousadinha, tão cheia de sensações... O primeiro roçar de lábios, tão secos, tão tímidos... O primeiro sorriso, tão cheio de significado, tão cheio de esperança...

Ela queria tão desesperadoramente desacelerar, porque como em um filme, o fim também chegaria. Ela só queria ter a chance de rever suas partes favoritas.

.

**I could follow you to the beginning**

**And just relive the start**

**And maybe then we'll remember to slow down**

**At all of our favorite parts**

_(Eu poderia te seguir até o começo_

_E apenas reviver o início_

_E talvez depois nós lembraremos de desacelerar_

_Todas as nossas partes favoritas_

_Tudo que eu queria era você)_

_._

Só que agora ela estava dando as costas para aquilo tudo. Ele dera as costas para aquilo tudo e não a ouvira quando ela gritou seu nome. E como ela gritou... Ás vezes ele dava uma olhadela, mas logo se distraia.

E ela não podia viver assim.

E foi como se guardasse tudo numa caixa. Sonhos, sentimentos, risos... Tudo empacotado. E foi embora. Estaria mentindo se falasse que nunca olhou para trás ou nunca olhou dentro daquela caixa. Afinal, ali estava tudo o que ela mais quis um dia.

Com o tempo ela parou chorar no chão, e de se recusar a assistir Friends ou Roman Holiday, e ela comprou dois copos para cada copo do Darth Vader que ela quebrou em fúria. Ás vezes, e só às vezes, ela pronunciava o nome dele dormindo. Mas tudo bem, ela já estava conformada com o fato de nunca ganhar o que realmente queria no natal.

.

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

_(Tudo que eu queria era você_

_Tudo que eu queria era você_

_Tudo que eu queria era você_

_Tudo que eu queria era você)_

.


End file.
